Grey Wolf Team
by Valy MacGarden
Summary: Quand des personnages de la vraie vie se retrouvent dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, ça fait un gros n'importe quoi...OC de mes amies, de moi et de Baella...Et si vous voulez les vôtres...GaLe, Nalu, GreJu et d'autres en arrière-plan...
1. Chapter 1

Kikou ! Encore Valy MacGarden ! (Oui je sais je suis chiante...) Et je suis là avec une nouvelle fic ! Avec des Oc ! Beaucoup ! Merci à Baella et Caly Blackspirit et bien d'autres...Baela fait office de bêta-lectrice pour cette fanfic, encore une fois ! Donc je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Grey Wolf Team

Chapitre 1 :

Une fille à la chevelure châtain coiffée en une queue de cheval sur le côté droit et aux yeux bleus s'assit au bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux rouge passée par-dessus un débardeur noir, un jean troué et décoloré et enfin des converses noires. Elle bâilla avant de s'étirer puis remarqua une lettre sur le bureau. « Tiens c'est pour moi… » Se dit-elle avant de l'ouvrir.

_Ma chère Valy,_

_Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vues ! …En fait depuis que la team de Natsu est rentrée à la guilde... Mais pour moi cela fait déjà trop ! En tout cas, toi, Baella et Calos avez raté beaucoup de choses. Enfin, surtout Calos qui aime se bagarrer. Vu que toi tu passes ta vie dans les livres et que Baella n'aime pas les bagarres._

_Luxus est revenu pour organiser un tournoi pour définir qui est la personne la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Au départ quand nous étions en train de concourir pour l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail, Evergreen a surgi pour transformer quelques-unes d'entre nous en pierre. Mais en plus de nous (oui j'en faisais partie), Natsu, Gajil et le maître ne pouvaient pas sortir de la guilde à cause des runes de Fried. Donc après avoir été libérée, j'ai aidé en traduisant et en trouvant le contre-sort. Autant dire que sans moi, ils n'auraient pas pu sortir. Et je dois t'avouer qu'en fait, Gajil est plus gentil qu'il n'y paraît. Mais bon, le maître avait fait une crise cardiaque et on a dû aller chercher Polyussica. Elle m'a demandé d'aller prévenir Luxus que le maître risquait sa vie. Je me suis alors élancée à la cathédrale Kaldia. Là-bas, Luxus se battait contre Gajil et Natsu. J'ai bien cru ne jamais voir la fin de ce combat ! Mais bon, Gajil et Natsu ont vaincu Luxus. Et…il a été viré de la guilde…Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde va bien, on a libéré les otages et soigné le maître. Oh et puis ! Ne te précipite pas à la guilde, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose !_

_Et ta mission ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu n'es pas trop perdue sans ton livre de langue que tu as soigneusement oublié de prendre ? J'ai rigolé en voyant ça ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu besoin de celui-là…_

_Et puis, à ton retour je préparerai des pancakes, histoire de te remonter le moral avec ce que tu vas apprendre…_

_Ta grande sœur qui t'aime,_

_Levy. _

Là, c'en fut trop pour Valy qui déchira la lettre, agacée par les remarques un peu moqueuses de sa sœur. Elle osait se moquer d'elle ! En plus c'était pas sa faute si elle avait oublié son bouquin, elle était distraite par un certain chat bleu…Elle soupira avant d'aller dans une espèce de petit salon. Là-bas, deux filles débattaient gentiment. La première était une mignonne rousse aux magnifiques aux yeux verts délavés. Elle revêtait un haut sans manche à bords dorés, un pantalon de toile blanche et des boots. Un croc de loup pendait à son cou. La deuxième arborait une chevelure noire coupée au carré et entrecoupée d'une mèche rouge et une autre fuchsia. Ses yeux étaient rose flashy. Elle était habillée avec un short noir, un top andrinople, des chaussettes longues rayées noir et rouge ainsi que des baskets sombres.

-Baella, Calos, on va devoir préparer nos affaires…Grommela Valy.

-Pourquoi t'es en colère ? Questionna la rouquine.

-…T'inquiète Baella, juste ma sœur qui s'amuse à me charrier par lettre maintenant.

La brune pouffa et s'attira un regard noir de la châtaine. Celle-ci claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de faire sa valise. Elle tomba sur une photo d'elle et de sa sœur. Elle souffla avant de faire un petit sourire. Elles avaient changé en dix ans…La voix de Calos la tira de sa rêverie.

-Eh Valentine ! Tarde pas ! On va rater le train sinon !

-La ferme Caly ! Et ne m'appelle pas Valentine ! J'aime pas mon prénom !

-T'as qu'à te dépêcher et on arrêtera ! Intervint Baella.

Valy leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle retrouva ses deux meilleures amies à l'accueil, en train de rendre les clés. Elles sortirent ensemble de la bâtisse et se dirigèrent vers la gare.

-J'espère que Natsu n'aura pas fait trop de dégâts…Soupira Baella.

-Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire ! S'exclama la petite sœur de Levy.

Elle leur raconta les faits qui s'étaient déroulés à Fairy Tail en leur absence. Caly bouda, triste de ne pas avoir pu participer tandis que Baella priait en silence pour les âmes des mages de la guilde.

Après le voyage en train qui dura deux bonnes heures les filles se pressèrent à la guilde. Elles poussèrent la porte dans un mouvement synchronisé et elles écarquillèrent les yeux devant le spectacle qu'ils leurs offraient. Presque tous avaient un bras en écharpe, une jambe cassée, des bandages et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Elles se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

-Valy ! Salua une mage aux cheveux bleus que nous connaissons bien.

-Levy-nee… Gronda l'interpelée. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !

Sur ces paroles elle se jeta sur son aînée mais stoppa quand elle vit Gajil derrière elle. Dire qu'elle le détestait était un euphémisme considérable. Elle lui en voulait atrocement pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur quelques mois plus tôt. Elle lui fit un regard noir avant de retourner son attention vers sa sœur. Aucune ecchymose, aucun bandage. Tant mieux. Cet abruti de Dragon Slayer d'acier ne l'avait pas touchée.

-Tiens, tiens ! Grey Wolf ! Annonça une voix féminine derrière elles.

Nos trois héroïnes se retournèrent pour faire face à leur team rivale. Les Green Snake, constituée de trois membres également. Thalia Dragnir, Lightning Angelwing et Eryl Etiria. Deux filles et un garçon plus qu'insupportables pour les trois filles. Quoique, pas Lightning. On se demandait pourquoi cette adolescente adorable se retrouvait dans la même équipe que Thalia. Cette fille était la cousine de Natsu et de Baella. Elle avait une chevelure noire à mèches vertes qu'elle tressait et des yeux verts pétant. Ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées en un sourire narquois. Les cinq membres (nous retirons Lightning) se défièrent du regard.

-Vous avez été absentes et donc _inutiles_ pour la Battle de Fairy Tail…Souleva Thalia, moqueuse.

Son regard s'adoucit un peu tandis qu'elle leur tendait la main.

-Contente que vous soyez rentrées…

Même si cette fille pouvait se montrer exécrable, elle n'en était pas pour le moins gentille. Parfois.

-Pff…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Râla Calos.

La brune emo n'arrivait pas à supporter cette fille. Même en peinture. Autant manger des pommes, en plus elle aimait ça…Hem…Aucun rapport…Revenons donc à nos louves…

Elles s'étaient installées à une table avec l'aînée des MacGarden et l'équipe de Natsu. Cependant Levy ne put contenir un sourire machiavélique tandis qu'elle se rapprochait cadette.

-Et vu qu'il n'y a pas assez d'effectif cette année, devinez qui va être préposé à être sur le char principal ?

Nos trois héroïnes se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Ca sentait pas bon…Levy sourit encore plus et cela commençait sérieusement à effrayer l'équipe Grey Wolf.

-Euh…Nous ? Tenta Baella.

-Bingo ! Lança Mirajane depuis le bar.

La jeune barmaid s'avança vers le groupe avec un mètre de couturière et une tête sadique.

-Venez par-là mes mignonnes…

Finalement les trois amies partirent en courant. Mira faisait sérieusement flipper quand elle était comme ça…Cachées derrière un arbre du parc de Magnoria les filles essayaient encore de se faire à l'idée qu'elles allaient ouvrir la Fantasia, la plus grande fête de leur ville, et de leur guilde, éventuellement. Valy se mordilla les ongles les yeux écarquillés.

-La pauvre…Gémit Calos. Trop de stress, ça lui monte à la tête, bientôt elle va…

* * *

Que va-t-il arriver à Valy ? Eh ben vous le saurez... Je sais pas quand...Vu que mon rythme d'écriture est assez lent et que j'ai déjà deux fic en cours...Sur ce je vous laisse !

La poulette sadique,

Valy.


	2. Chapter 2

Excusez-moi pour le retard ;w; Gros blocage ! Heureusement qu'Amarelyne Potter m'a sauvée ! Donc, je déclare que cette histoire est officiellement une co-écriture avec elle ! Car sans sa grande participation, je n'aurais jamais pu écrire cette partie, donc merci à elle ! D'ailleurs, son OC a rejoint la fic ! Je vous laisse la découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

(Ou comment embarquer des inconnus dans une situation compliquée)

« Elle va quoi ? »

Baella et Calos se retournèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone pour apercevoir d'où provenait la voix. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent face à une fille de leur âge, qui les observait avec un air douteux, et un chat. L'adolescente avait une longue chevelure brun clair ondulée qui lui arrivait aux hanches. Ses yeux étaient particuliers, c'est ce qui attira la première attention de Calos, l'un était d'un émeraude pétillant et l'autre améthyste profond, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange. Elle revêtait un débardeur mauve, un short noir et des All Star noires courtes. Près d'elle le petit félin lui était blanc avec des rayures noires, mais c'est sans doute sa tenue qui laissa sans voix les deux filles. Avez-vous déjà rencontré un chat avec un sweat bleu et un jean noir ? Non ? Eh ben c'est flippant. Surtout quand celui-ci vous regarde d'un air condescendant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que vous rampiez à ses pieds en lui demandant de lui accorder sa grâce divine. Flippant je vous dis. La rousse et la brune se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment puis tout leur revint. Elles les avaient embarqués quand elles couraient pour échapper à la furie…Euh Mirajane ! Pourquoi avaient-elles fait ça ? Aucune idée. Mais lorsqu'il était question de fuir le démon elles se devaient de sauver le plus de gens possible. Oui, elles avaient sauvé ces gens du chemin de Mirajane … où les avaient mêlés à leur problème. Tout cela n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

Un rire dément retentit. Valy se leva, les bras ballants et le regard fou. Baella eut un vague sourire figé en détournant son regard de l'inconnue.

« Ca sent pas bon … » souffla l'emo. « Pas bon du tout même. »

Et elle avait raison car aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ses paroles que dans un geste brusque et rapide Valy décrocha le poignard accroché à sa ceinture et fonça droit sur Caly qui hurla de peur. Valentine avait toujours été la plus forte en combat au corps à corps, sûrement à cause –ou grâce-à ses disputes incessante avec Thalia. Calos ferma les yeux avec force mais au moment où elle aurait due être touchée par l'arme, un mur d'ombre se forma. L'inconnue venait de la protéger.

Baella profita de ce moment de stupeur pour tirer en arrière son amie, toujours immobile. Elles regardèrent la jeune fille brune avec effarement, elle tenait fermement le poignet droit armé de Valy. La jeune MacGarden, d'un mouvement, se dégagea de la poigne et recula de plusieurs pas avant d'éclater d'un rire dément. L'inconnue se mit de profil face à celle qui venait d'attaquer la brune. Une position qui pouvait avoir l'air naturelle mais qui était en réalité une posture de défense. Le jeune chat s'approcha de la brune.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Par Merlin ! Un chat qui parle ! Baella et Calos s'entre-regardèrent avec effarement, c'était donc un Exceed ?!

« J'vais m'en occuper ! sourit l'inconnue. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas bougée depuis qu'on est dans cette ville.

- Tu es sûre Lyne ? questionna le félin, en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'inquiètes Dalme ! En deux temps, trois mouvements et ensuite on va se faire une bouffe. »

Le rire de Valentine s'était calmé. Elle avait relevé son visage pour dévoiler ses prunelles bleues devenues vides, comme absente de volonté. La dénommée Lyne esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'être enveloppée d'une aura d'ombres et de flammes pourpres. La cadette MacGarden prit une plume et écrit le mot «Destruction » dans l'air. L'écrit fonça droit dans son adversaire qui l'esquiva d'un mouvement souple. Le mot s'écrasa contre un arbre qui explosa. Les trois filles et le chat s'écartèrent brusquement, terrifiés. Rapidement la place fut déserte. Lyne éclata de rire, elle aimait bien la tournure que prenaient les choses. Son regard devint sérieux, en position d'attaque elle leva le bras.

« Poing du Dragon de l'ombre ! »

D'un geste d'une rapidité irréelle le poing percuta Valy. Calos étouffa un cri dans la paume de sa main tandis que Baella regardait avec attention. L'attaque envoya la châtaine s'écraser deux mètres plus loin. Elle se releva sans aucun mal, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit sourire son adversaire aussi. Du haut de l'arbre où il s'était perché Dalme observa, amusé, sa partenaire. Valentine forma un mur de couteaux qu'elle envoya droit sur la mage des ombres mais un mur de pierre bloqua les armes. Lyne se tourna vers les deux filles, et visiblement c'était la rousse qui l'avait protégée. En réprimant une grimace la brune regarda les deux filles s'avancer vers elle d'un pas rapide, du coin de l'œil elle vit Dalme qui hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, signe qu'elles n'étaient pas dangereuses. De plus quelques explications de seraient pas de trop.

« - Ouf ! Ce n'est pas passé loin ! soupira la rousse.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda la nouvelle-venue, un peu froide.

- Valy est psychologiquement instable, expliqua Calos. Trop de stress la rend folle.

- Valy ? questionna Lyne, en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, Valentine. La fille qui t'a limite agressée, répondit Baella. Au fait on est … »

Un choc se répercuta sur le mur de pierre de Baella, lui coupant net la parole. Lyne fit un salto arrière impressionnant, de l'autre côté Calos roula sur le côté en entraînant son amie avec elle. Un vent poussiéreux fit voler leurs chevelures, rendant leur champ de vision totalement brouillé. Peu à peu la poussière retomba lentement, détachant la silhouette sombre de la dénommée Valentine.

« On fera les présentations plus tard, fit Lyne au deux filles, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. En attendant je vous conseille de reculer parce que ça va faire mal. »

La jeune fille leva la main, paume vers le ciel, et resta silencieuse. Puis ce fut comme si son énergie des ténèbres de concentrait dans sa main, le sol se mit à frémir. Baella et Calos reculèrent précipitamment vers l'arbre de la place. La rousse repéra le chat rayé un peu plus haut et donna un coup de coude à Calos, et le lui montra. Celui-ci observait la scène, les pattes croisées.

« Fouet du Dragon de l'Ombre. »

Le sort avait été murmuré mais tous l'entendirent parfaitement. Les ténèbres découlèrent de la main de la brune et formèrent un long fil épais et solide. Un fouet fait de flammes des Enfers. Valentine observa une fraction de seconde la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avant de sourire et de lever sa plume.

« Explosion ! »

S'attendant à une réplique Lyne fit une embardée sur la gauche avant de s'élancer vers Valentine et sans la quitter des yeux, d'un mouvement de bras maîtrisé elle projeta la lanière de son fouet vers la brune à la queue de cheval. La lanière s'enroula sur le bras gauche de la jeune fille, d'un coup Lyne tira sur le manche de l'arme, tirant de force Valentine vers l'avant. La jeune fille passa ensuite sans ralentir près de Valy et enroula son fouet autour d'elle. Prise au piège Valy prit une expression de surprise totale.

Dalme sourit discrètement à sa partenaire qui le lui rendit d'un sourire éclatant. Valentine tourna son attention vers la nouvelle, cette dernière grogna en voyant que la brune n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. Lyne fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire de Valy, puis recula précipitamment -le fouet toujours en main- en voyant ce que la plume de la fille avait écrit.

« Bombe »

En étouffant un juron particulièrement grossier Lyne ferma les yeux. Le sort de la jeune scribe explosa dans un immense bruit assourdissant. La fumée due au sort plongea toute la zone dans un noir total tandis que la terre tremblait comme jamais. Lyne entre-ouvrit un œil, surprise de ne pas avoir ressenti de choc, elle remua les pieds et se rendit compte qu'elle flottait au-dessus du sol. La brune leva les yeux et découvrit son partenaire, Dalme, les ailes déployé.

« Tu es impossible Lyne. » réprimanda gentiment le chat rayé

Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé. Mais elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à un coup pareil, qui plus est la puissance du sort ne l'aurait pas épargnée. D'un regard perçant elle chercha les deux autres filles, elle les aperçut en haut de l'arbre, se cramponnant aux branches comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ce qui était présentement le cas.

« Bon boulot Dalme ! »

Soudainement la brune aperçut plusieurs mouvements au sol, elle regarda avec attention et se rendit compte que toute une troupe arrivait sur place. Mais ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme des soldats du Conseil, qui étaient-ils. La fumée se dissipa d'un coup sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille et de son chat.

Du haut de leur arbre Baella et Calos crièrent de joie, les membres de la guilde alarmés par le chahut se précipitaient dans leur direction. Mais elles devaient leurs saluts à ce Dalme, qui volait en ce moment même avec la jeune fille brune. Comme elle avait souvent vu faire Happy et Natsu.

Calos se mit à agiter frénétiquement les bras en direction de leur amis. Wendy fit disparaître facilement le brouillard d'un seul geste. La scène ainsi visible dévoila Valy qui assise au sol, comme sonnée, regardait autour d'elle sans comprendre.

« Valentine MacGarden ! »

La concernée se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait de l'interpeler et à ce moment là elle sut qu'elle avait de gros ennuis. Levy se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand elle se mettait en rogne mieux valait s'enfuir. Loin. Et vite. Valy lui fit un sourire figé. Juste derrière sa grande sœur, Gajil recula de quelques pas … juste par prudence. Levy pointa un doigt accusateur vers sa cadette, et elle allait commencer à lui jeter des injures à la figure, et sûrement lui lancer une ou deux malédictions, quand son élan fut coupé par une voix inconnue.

« Tu vas bien la psychologiquement instable ? »

Tous se turent et fixèrent la fille inconnue. Celle-ci venait de déposer pied à terre, le ton nonchalant qu'elle avait utilisé démontrait une certaine ironie sans méchanceté. Dalme fit disparaître ses ailes et se posa gracieusement près de sa comparse. Lyne leva les yeux et balaya la foule du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Valy.

« Merci. » fit simplement Valy

Bien qu'elle ait momentanément perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et de ses pouvoirs, Valy se souvenait d'absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était comme regarder un film à travers les yeux d'un acteur. C'était terrifiant. Mais la jeune fille aux yeux océan n'en parlait que très rarement. Valy se releva, épousseta ses habits et tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

« Valentine MacGarden, se présenta Valy. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Valy, je suis une mage Solid Script. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.»

L'inconnue la détailla un instant puis sourit, cette fille lui paraissait intéressante. Elle serra la main que lui tendit la brune.

« Emmelyne Alcatraz, mais appelle moi Lyne. Je suis la Dragon Slayer des Ténèbres. Et voici Dalme, répondit la brune en se présentant elle et son compagnon. Enchantée. »

Un silence inquiétant accueillit la déclaration, mais Lyne ne s'en formalisa pas. Les deux jeunes filles qui l'avaient aidée le moment précédent s'approchèrent.

« Je crois que nous avons été interrompue tout à l'heure, je suis Baella, fit la jolie rousse avec une paire d'yeux de jade. Merci pour ton aide Lyne, et toi aussi Dalme.

- C'est normal, fit la brune, en balayant de la main le remerciement. Et puis c'est la seule chose intéressante qui me soit arrivée depuis que je suis arrivée à Magnolia.

- Tu es étrangère ? demanda Calos. Oh et je suis Calos, enchantée.

- Enchantée Calos. Oui je suis arrivée il y a moins d'une semaine.

- Tu fais partie d'une guilde Lyne ? » questionna Valy, en regardant si la jeune fille avait la trace d'un quelconque tatouage.

Emmelyne rit légèrement et lança un regard éloquent à Dalme, qui bien que silencieux, détaillait toute les personnes présente.

« Non, je ne fais partie d'aucune guilde. »

A peine eût-elle dit cette phrase que tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, sans prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'aurait put dire son voisin. Amusée la nouvelle venue les regarda, son regard tomba sur Panther Lily, l'Exceed de Gajil, et bien que ne connaissant ni le chat ni son partenaire Lyne attrapa le chat noir et le mit à sa hauteur. Un silence perplexe s'installa. Valy détailla la jeune fille, au moment où elle comptait présenter l'Exceed, il se passa un truc étrange.

« Ooooooooooooooow, il est trop mignoooooon ! » s'écria Lyne, en câlinant l'Exceed comme une vulgaire peluche.

La mâchoire de Gajil frôla le sol, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange. Cette gamine à l'allure de Reine des Morts venait de se transformer en petite fille rougissante sous leurs yeux. Reprenant ses esprits il s'approcha.

« Hum, fit-il pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Je suis Gajil Redfox, Dragon Slayer d'Acier. Et tu es en train de baver sur _mon_ chat ! »

Etonnée Lyne leva les yeux vers l'imposant jeune homme.

« Ahem, désolée Gajil. s'excusa-t-elle, en relâchant le pauvre Lily. J'adore les chats. »

Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui offrit le déboussola quelque peu, qui était cette gamine au juste ? Valy tendit pour la seconde fois la main vers Emmelyne, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oui je crois qu'on a remarqué ! » rit Valy, en se moquant.

Pour toute réponse Lyne lui tira puérilement la langue, puis elle fit face aux nombreuses personnes présentes.

« Et vous êtes qui vous ? »

_Quelques instants plus tard à la guilde…_

Emmy et Dalme jetèrent un regard quelque peu perplexe autour d'eux. On leur avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient présentement dans une guilde officielle de Fiore : Fairy Tail. Les guildes officielles avaient une réputation de respect et de discipline absolue connue de tous à travers le pays, et là en face d'eux se trouvait un … un amoncellement de meubles et de gens se tapant dessus, envoyant des objets dans tout les sens ou gueulant comme des damnés. Un foutoir. Un gigantesque foutoir.

Dalme lança un regard sans équivoque à sa petite partenaire : _Ils sont barjos, fuyons !_ Lyne retint de justesse un sourire puis fit un pas dans la « guilde », passant le pas de l'immense porte en bois. Les combats cessèrent soudainement et les deux nouveaux se retrouvèrent fixés par une trentaine de paires d'yeux. Emmelyne haussa un sourcil et rendit leurs regards surpris à tout ces gens. Dalme, fidèle à lui-même, se contenta de croiser ses petites pattes et de placer devant sa partenaire en lançant un regard meurtrier aux mages. Valentine poussa gentiment la brune dans la salle de la guilde, tandis que derrière elles les grandes portes portant l'effigie de Fairy Tail, se refermèrent en silence, rendant la salle un peu plus obscure. Calos croisa le regard dubitatif de la brune et se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur. Emmy sentit qu'on la poussait vers une table qui –par on ne sait quel miracle- était encore droite et autour de laquelle était disposés quelques chaises. Docilement elle s'assit en prenant Dalme sur ses genoux. Le félin jeta un regard à Valy qui s'assit près de sa partenaire, suivis de près par Baella et Calos, puis de Levy MacGarden –la sœur de Valentine- et de Gajil, qui posa Lily sur la table.

« Alors comme ça tu es une Dragon Slayer. »

Lyne observa le jeune homme à la longue crinière noire qui lui avait adressé la parole. Ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était ni une question, ni une supposition mais une affirmation qui ne nécessitait, au point de vue de l'étrange jeune fille, aucune sorte de réponse. Elle se contenta alors de le fixer, sans expression. Gajil parut un peu déconcerté par ce manque de réactivité de sa part et se contenta lui aussi de la fixer, en lui rendant son regard. Ce qui suivit fut assez con. Les deux Dragons Slayers se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux sans sourciller.

Mira, qui s'était approchée, haussa un sourcil et une goutte glissa le long de sa tempe. C'était tout à fait du genre de Gajil ce genre d'introduction, et si personne ne se donnait la peine d'intervenir ils allaient tous mourir ici en attendant une quelconque réaction. Elle regarda autour d'elle : tout le monde semblait concentré, même Natsu. La barmaid secoua la tête de dépit, elle intervint :

« Je suis Mirajane, enchantée ! »

La brune tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole et resta un instant la bouche entre-ouverte, avant de se ressaisir.

« Vous êtes _la_ Mirajane ?! fit-elle, surprise mais en souriant. Je suis Emmelyne, et voici Dalme. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! »

Le visage de Mirajane se fendit en un grand sourire, sous ses airs de dure cette fille cachait certainement un cœur en or. Du coin de l'œil la blanche vit Lucy qui eut un drôle de sourire, cela devait sûrement lui rappeler sa propre arrivée ici. D'ailleurs ce fut la blonde qui prit la parole :

« Je suis Lucy Heart… »

Elle fut coupée par le cri de surprise qu'Emmelyne poussa avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la blonde, avec les yeux scintillant.

« - Vous êtes Lucy Heartfilia, la plus grande constellationniste ?! Oh mon Dieu ! - Pas si grande que sa je t'assure, répondit Lucy, en souriant. Et je t'en prie tutoie moi, on doit probablement avoir le même âge. - C'est vrai je peux ? demanda Lyne, tout sourire. – Oui ! » affirma la jolie blonde, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mira se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire, son intuition était donc juste ! Cette Emmelyne n'était pas aussi glaçon qu'elle le montrait. En parlant de glaçon, Grey s'approcha de la petite brune.

« Comment tu connais Lucy toi ? »

Lyne leva les yeux vers le séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux bleu sombre. Elle rougit imperceptiblement, mais avant de s'en rendre compte elle répondait déjà :

« Qui ne connait pas Lucy ?! Elle est plus qu'une constellationniste, elle est l'amie des esprits ! Elle a sauvé Léo d'une mort certaine juste par la force de sa volonté ! Plus que tout elle à même le respect des esprits qu'elle ne possède pas ! En plus … »

La jeune fille ne termina pas son monologue enthousiaste. Elle venait de voir un chaton bleu. Un chaton _bleu_. Avec d'adorables grands yeux noirs qui la fixait avec une expression de perplexité totale. Ni une, ni deux et avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte Happy se faisait écraser sans pitié par deux bras.

« Oh qu'il est meuuugnon ! » babilla Emmelyne, en tenant le chat à bout de bras avant de le ramener contre elle.

Natsu fixa la brune à moitié éberlué de la scène. Gajil et Dalme, sans s'être pourtant concertés, éclatèrent de rire dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Après avoir récupéré son Exceed Natsu se présenta à son tour, et fut surpris de voir combien la nouvelle lui était sympathique. Bientôt une conversation s'engagea entre Natsu, Gajil, Wendy et Lyne. Cette dernière croisa le regard des trois filles et elle leur lança un sourire éclatant.

Après tout Fairy Tail n'était pas si bizarre que ça.

Emmelyne admira sa marque de Fairy Tail placée sur l'omoplate gauche. C'était Baella et ses beaux yeux jades transformés en regard de chien battu qui l'avait convaincue d'intégrer la guilde après quelques délibérations. Celle-ci comptait donc cinq Dragons Slayers –Luxus compris-, Lyne regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard de son Exceed, à ce moment elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Malgré les apparences Fairy Tail était un concentré de joie et de bonne humeur, et comme le lui avaient dit Valy et Mira en cœur : désormais elle faisait partie de la famille. D'ailleurs en parlant de Valy, elle était justement en train de se faire courser par une Mirajane comme jamais elle ne l'avait vue.

La brune avait aussi apprit que le jeune homme qui l'avait questionné tantôt était Grey un espèce d'exhibitionniste, puis elle avait découvert Jubia (qui pour une raison inconnue se bornait à la voir comme une rivale amoureuse) avant de faire connaissance avec la famille de Mira.

Et enfin il y avait eu les membres de la Green Snake. Au premier regard Lyne considéra la nommée Thalia Dragnir comme une personne qui n'entrerait jamais dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire que c'était la cousine de Natsu, avec qui elle s'entendait déjà bien. En effet Thalia avait un regard proprement hautain et elle avait en horreur cela. Lightning la laissa dubitative, car malgré qu'elle soit dans l'équipe de Thalia Dragnir, elle dégageait une aura douce. Et il y avait eut Eryl Etiria, qui se prit une chaise en pleine tronche de la part de Dalme pour avoir approché de trop près la belle brune hétérochrome (NDA : personnes ayant des yeux de couleurs différentes). Valentine revint s'assoir, exténuée.

Debout et entourée de ses nouveaux compagnons Lyne resta silencieuse. Dalme regardait dans le miroir que Valy avait sorti de sa poche son tatouage bleu électrique, comme son sweat. Elle regarda dans la salle ces visages désormais un peu plus familier. Les présentations avaient duré deux bonnes heures mais peu importait. Lyne se sentait déjà comme chez elle. La jeune mage prit son chat dans les bras avant de s'avancer vers Valy, Calos et Baella qui discutaient avec Lucy, Levy et Erza. Elle s'assit juste à côté de la blonde, évitant une chope de bière.

« Et sinon Emmelyne, pourquoi es-tu venue à Magnoria ? »

La question émanait de la belle mage en armure, Lyne rougit un peu. Erza était aussi impressionnante que magnifique. L'aura d'autorité qu'elle dégageait en était témoin. Mais même venant d'Erza la question ne plût pas à Emmelyne, dont le regard s'assombrit.

« - Je ne préfère pas en parler …

- As-tu au moins un endroit où loger ? » questionna l'aînée des linguistes.

Cette phrase amena un gros blanc. Lyne gigota sur sa chaise et croisa le regard de Valy.

« - Non… fit-elle, déconfite.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! » proposa Lucy, avec un sourire.

Emmelyne lui sourit en retour, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cette soirée s'annonçait être intéressante. Lyne se tourna alors vers Levy, Valy, Baella et Calos.

« Et où dormez-vous vous ? »

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous voulez votre OC, c'est avec plaisir ! Laissez moi un PM avec la description de votre perso, mais il n'y a plus de place dans l'équipe Grey Wolf, comme ça, c'est dit ! Les reviews sont aussi les bienvenues !~


End file.
